Getting Through
by Hmrtaylor
Summary: One option on why Chi Chi didn't go insane with grief after the Cell Games - First fiction - one shot, comments welcome


Don't own DBZ, I wish, but isn't happening.

His behavior is so different from the last time he was here, thought King Kai as he watched Goku settle in for his "nighttime meditation" as Goku had called it upon his arrival. Every earth night and he's in the same place in the morning with a slight smile on his face.

Goku from his arrival after the Cell Games had taken to meditating every evening after training when his family was settling down for the evening. Some would say that Goku wasn't a smart man, even go so far as to say child like, however, he had managed to learn to project his thoughts. He had used the technique with Gohan when fighting Vageta in the wastelands, he had used it again at the games, now he was using it in deep meditation to watch over his family and communicate with them. If this was against the rules, this did not bother him; his family needed him even though he had died.

It was evening in the Son household, he could see Chi-chi cooking for their little family and the Ox King, Chi-chi's father had arrived for a visit. Piccolo and Gohan were coming in the door from their afternoon sparring session; Gohan's studies were waiting until after dinner.

~Chi-chi….honey?~ his mental voice floated through her head

~Goku! I'm working on dinner sweetheart, how was your day?~

This made Goku smile inside, this is how it had been every night since he had died. The bond between him and his family and Piccolo had not diminished with his death, it had actually gotten stronger with every evening's meditative practice. ~ My day was fine, lots of training. I've just been observing for a little while. Looks like Gohan and Piccolo had a good training today. I'm glad to see your Dad there~. Goku ran a mental hand over her shoulder and brushed her neck. This made her blush and distracted her from what she was doing making her mutter "GOKU!" Making him seemingly chuckle lightly in her ear.

Moving from Chi-chi's thoughts he connected up with Gohan and Piccolo ~hey guys that was a great session today, I caught the last interchange, King Kai has me training for and Other World Tournament, but I wanted to see how your training and studies are coming. Don't forget your homework tonight Gohan, just because your Grandfather is here. ~

~Dad!~

~Hello Goku~

Gohan and Piccolo sat at the table with such looks of concentration on their faces, which made Chi-chi laugh when she turned around to serve dinner.

"What are they doing?" asked the Ox King when he came in the kitchen.

Smiling, Chi-chi told him, "They're talking to Goku. He's managed to create a telepathic link to us from Other World. It has been a huge comfort since he died."

As unusual and talented as this family was, Ox King understood immediately, "So when is he coming back?" Everyone knew that Goku had chosen to stay in otherworld only a few short days ago trying to protect his family and planet from a seemingly unending series of problems that plagued him. "He knows that each of the problems has a start with someone after the dragon balls?"

"Shhh Dad, we haven't told Gohan yet, but when the balls are recharged in a year, he'll be coming home. Piccolo and Dende are the only ones who know." She whispered. Watching her son and her husband's friend sit at the table and mentally share their day with Goku eased some of the stress from her. She wasn't alone, he was there, mentally and emotionally, he really had not left and he would return. She explained that with the exploding of King Kai's planet, there was an opportunity with the new tournament to acquire King Kai a new one, so hence, remaining in Other World to fix things.

Later after dinner, Gohan was studying with Piccolo and the Ox King watching over and playing cards, Chi-chi went outside and looked to the stars communing with her husband like he was sitting next to her. ~Goku~ she thought, ~I went to the doctors this afternoon while Piccolo and Gohan were training, um….~

~I know sweetheart, I can sense his ki already developing. ~ He started kissing her lips and running his fingers through her hair. ~You're a wonderful mother~ and just held her with his mind and heart letting her know how much she was loved.

~EEEEWWWWHHHH THEY'RE GETTING MUSHY!~ Gohan's mental voice popped into their moment bringing a laugh from everyone that had been brought in by him to the link, everyone in the house.

"GOHAN!" Chi-chi yelled making the chuckles go longer.

"I just wanted to say my homework is done, was going to get cleaned up and goto bed. Grandpa and Piccolo have gone to the guest house that Bulma sent over today."

"Ok Gohan, go get cleaned up and we'll be up to tuck you in."

"Aw Mom"

"Go young man!"

Twenty minutes later she climbed the stairs with the sensation of Goku following right behind her to tuck their son into bed with hugs and kisses both physical and mental.

Chi-Chi then went to her room and got ready for bed. Curling up with her husband firmly next to her mind so strongly she could feel his presence against her back with his arms wrapped close around her and the growing life they had created. ~I love you Chi –chi, sleep well~ was what she heard as she dozed off to sleep.


End file.
